User talk:Bob-Skittle
Hi there! Welcome to the Dofus Wiki, Bob-Skittle, we notice you have made your first contribution! There's a lot to do around here at Dofus Wiki, so we hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. ; New to editing the Wiki? Everybody has to start somewhere, right? The first thing you should know is that Source Mode is your friend. Your first stop should be at , to get to know the general Wiki formatting and tools, after that, you may go to for various other tutorials regarding the Wiki. ; Don't fancy reading? No worries, the best way to learn is to try and do something, so why not go ahead and look in Internal links and scroll to 'Activities on the Wiki' for various activities on the Wiki (Don't forget to follow Dofus:Templates when editing). ; Got stuck and need some help? Don't just quit yet, you can always check to see if anyone is online and ask questions regarding anything there, we will be glad to help you. is another good place to seek help, just make a thread and other people will answer it as soon as possible. ; Other tips Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! On talk pages, don't forget to sign your post by clicking http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/dofus/images/6/6d/Button_sig.png or by putting "~~~~" (4 tildes) at the end of your message. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! --Revil-Nunor Editing the Wiki Welcome to the wiki stranger. See what happens when you fall asleep watching the how to edit video guide? Your first wiki edit gets rolled back :') Please watch the rest of the video so that you too can make edits that last longer than 10 mins. <3 Possible Pages to Help Out On * Ebony Black - quests * Forfut Manor - dungeon room composition / boss strategy * Dantinea's Palace - dungeon room composition * Achievements Hi there! Welcome to the Dofus Wiki, Bob-Skittle, we have noticed that you've have made your first contribution! There's a lot to do around here at the Dofus Wiki, so we hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. ; New to editing the Wiki? Everybody has to start somewhere, right? The first thing you should know is that Source Mode is your friend. Your first stop should be at , to get to know the general Wiki formatting and tools. ; Don't fancy reading? No worries, the best way to learn is to try and do something, so why not go ahead and look in Internal links and scroll to 'Activities on the Wiki' for various activities on the Wiki (Don't forget to follow the Templates when editing). ; Got stuck and need some help? Don't just quit yet, you can always ask questions in the , just make a thread and other people will answer it as soon as possible. ; Other tips Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! On talk pages, don't forget to sign your post by clicking http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/dofus/images/6/6d/Button_sig.png or by putting ~~~~ (4 tildes) at the end of your message. We're really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- Something Like This? This is kinda the closest I could get to what we talked about - not the accordion but with the individual steps... Expandable queststeps Duos-Bandaid (talk) 04:13, January 28, 2019 (UTC)